sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
The capture of OCP-002: Acid. (private RP with me and Vitomikespersonality)
Characters. (sorta) The containment foundation. Acid the Dog The RP. Acid wakes up in a lab. "Where am I? Envy... Greed, anyone?" The dog muttered. Acid finds himself strapped onto a table, the room is white and smells like fresh surgery. "What is going on?" Acid asked. The door opens and what looks like 2 human guards, a human doctor and a human scientist walk in. "Hello there, finally awake I see." The scientist says. (is there a link to Acid?) "How did I get here? The last thing I remember was working on another plan to become god." Acid said. "And thats why you are here, we caught wind of the plan and had to step in." The scientist says then looks to the doctor. "Get your tools doc." He then says. "What are you doing?" Acid asked. "Disabling you" the scientist says as the doctor grabs some surgery equipment and sharpens a scalpel. "you see, after being revived for only a few months we found that meta's have this little piece of their brain that allows them to use their powers, by cutting that out we render you useless until we can transfer you." The scientist said, "Bet my deadly sins are on their way to break me out." Acid said. "Mobil task force Glass canon took care of them, I think" The scientist said. "This base is hidden, not even that a god could find this place" One of the guards said. "Heh I don't care I have Wrath and Lust as my back up... Oh yeah they both hate me." Acid said. "Kid, just shut up, we are trying to be quick." The guard said as the doctor injected anesthetics into Acid. Acid quickly passes out. After what seems like forever Acid wakes up unstrapped to the table, the doctor cleaning his tools, the scientist looking at Acid and the 2 guards watching him carefully. "wakey wakey kid, operations done." the scientist said. Acid awakens starting to attempt to lift a doctor with his psychic abilities only to fail. "Well at least I can do anatsouken." Acid says moaning. "Try us, all your powers a disabled until we take you to site Omega, then we put it back in and see what happens from there." the scientist said. "Oh really anatsouken is controlled by chi which is all of us if you can harness your chi you can perform anatsouken." Acid said. "Cant we just tase him not sir? Better safe than sorry." The guard says. "No, I wanna see him try and fail." The scientist says and guard 2 backs away a bit. "Dr. R I think you shouldn't be dumb right now." the guard says. "I give in just transfer me." "alright." Dr. R says and then one of the guards gun butts Acid and knocks him out cold. Acid yelps in pain while passing out. Then he wakes up in a bed in the middle of an empty room, he feels his powers are back. Acid tests out his powers and levitates his bed. The bed lifts with ease. "Seems my powers are back. Now its time to escape and become god." Acid said. "Morning OCP-002." a voice over the intercom said. "Welcome to site omega, your new home in a way." "Will I be able to leave at some point?" Acid asked. "Im afriad not, with what you were rated as you will be unable to leave without possibly revealing us, or destroying outside cities." The man says. "What was I rated?" Acid asked. "Euclid, which means if your not under security you could cause harm to others." the voice says. "That sounds perfectly fitting for me." Acid said laughing. Acid quickly draws a transmutation circle and transmutates any security camera into stone. One camera stays normal. "Oh, and by the way we were able to use a sample of your DNA and brain tissue to basically acid proof this room, well aside from the other 2 cameras." the voice said. "Just be lucky we didnt gas you as soon as you did that." It then says in a threatening tone. "How could you make it alchemy proof even?" Acid asked. "Science, pre-mobian science." the voice says. "also this foundation has the capability to do so" It then says. "I'm going to kill you all once I escape." Acid said growling. "Try to escape, these walls are 2 inches of a new magnesium titanium mixed alloy we created. So brute strength isn't gonna work." the voice said. "But I got the brains to come up with a flawless escape plan." Acid said laughing. "Really? then whats your plan then?" the voice said. "Do you think I would tell you." Acid said. "Well, we have this feeling about your intelligence." The voice says. "What s the feeling." Acid asked. "That your werent that intelligent!" Another voice in the backround says. "Shut up!" the main voice says. "That's a funny assumption your looking at the man who put Payne tech on the map." Acid said. "Payne tech?" The voice said. "My tech company. Pretty much the Mobian answers to Stark tech. Sadly I can't believe how many idiots believe I'm shy and timid." Acid said laughing. "We never heard of that." The voice says. "this foundation woke up from cryosleep 1 year ago." "Ok..." Acid said. "yeah, so long story short: we existed before you anthro animals existed" The voice said. "Heh that gives me a complete advantage." Acid said. "Not really, this foundation had to deal with **** worse than you." the voice said. "Thankfully those were destroyed when the Xordia bombed to planet." He then says. "Heh that gives me a bit of a challenge." Acid said laughing. "Yeah, it will, an impossible challenge." The voice says. "this interview is now over, good night." the lights shut off but the camera's red light is still on. Acid snickered at this and started thinking up a strategy. The room in pitch black, you only see black and darkness. Acid quietly fell asleep. the next day blinding lights activate the white room is now visible. Acid awoken. The intercom activates. "attention all class-D personnel, please enter door A and await further instructions" Acid entered door A.